Free Will
by ExquisiteDetour
Summary: My take on the ending of SWATH. Short and Sweet. Let's just say I don't she would have followed in her fathers footsteps...
1. Chapter 1

I've got a few revisions for Snow White and the Huntsman. I think this is going to be a quick couple chapters; this plot bunny is kinda small. We shall see. Starts the morning after the Queen is killed. I own nothing.

Snow woke with a start, her hands desperately groping around her for a weapon. She looked around the elaborate room, startled by the beauty that her stepmother was able to appreciate. She felt a wave of sadness pass over her and grieved for the woman who needed so much to satisfy her and ruined all chances at happiness to get it.

Last night was a blur. Celebration and exhaustion had worn her down quickly. The last thing she remembered from the evening before was sitting with Duke Hammond, discussing the crown.

"You are the rightful heir, my lady."

He shook his head at her dejectedly. Duke Hammond was a man of tradition and couldn't understand why Snow would even consider not taking the throne.

"I know what I am, sir."

She sat up a little straighter, trying to give off a little more authority. She had just escaped from ten years of imprisonment, by way of a sewer no less, and within days traveled through the black forest and killed her own stepmother freeing the land from her oppression. She damn well knew what she was. She also knew her rights. She had the right to live free, unencumbered by title. Although she had great passion, she had little desire to run a kingdom. A champion of the people? Yes. Their sovereign? No.

"I also know what you are. I have seen and talked to people under your protection during these long and dangerous years. You have the heart required to rule, as well as the knowledge. You will make a good King, and William after you."

She saw a light click behind his eyes at the mention of his son.

"You complement me too much, my lady. If you truly feel this way, let me be your advisor. Let me do what I did for your father. As for William, let us join our families. There is love between you, a child's love now, but in time it will mature. He would be good to you and he has been raised in the ways you would have been."

Her head was shaking, had been since she noticed the light in his eyes. She needed to be free of those walls, free of prying eyes, free of duty (as selfish as that felt). She had joyfully submitted to her responsibility after her escape. She knew that she could become the spark that put out the darkness in the kingdom. Now the darkness was vanquished, there was growth and life again. She had done her duty, now she wished to live her life.

"No, no. You see it isn't doubt of my abilities, it is disinterest. I know you too well to think this conversation indicates that you would not want to rule. You want to care for these people, you were raised to take up the crown if need be, you were second in line behind me when father died. I was raised in fear in a small room. I want to live with the people, to see and serve their needs daily, as an equal not as a queen."

Her eyes began to droop and Snow felt her body sway. A rough hand straightened her out before she could tumble off the bench. She heard Duke Hammond give someone instructions and felt herself lifted up, her eyes too heavy to keep open.

"Sleep, my lady, and we will discuss this in the morning."

_We will most certainly discuss this…_she thought to herself as she climbed out of the ornate bed. Looking down Snow realized she was still in her battle clothes. She had striped herself of her armor as soon as she could after the battle, and now she sat in a bloody tunic and breeches, boots still on her feet and a braid still in her hair. A light knock on the door shocked her out of her reminiscence.

"Yes..." she answered hesitantly, not sure if visitors were the best idea. She had been dirty before, the last dress she had worn for more than half the year, but the dried blood garnered too much attention.

"My Lady, a chambermaid has come to draw you a bath."

His rough voice caused her heart to speed. She felt her cheeks warm and fought to stifle her body's reaction to his voice. She walked out to the door and pulled it out slightly, not being able to resist looking upon his face again. Even in the state she was in. His eyes were soft and concerned and she froze for a moment not knowing if she would be able to move from that spot. She shook her head and glanced at the woman with the gown and soap in her hands. When her eyes rested again on the huntsman he was smirking.

"Yes, please come in. Thank you so much, it's been years since I've had a bath."

After the plump chambermaid entered and began filling the basin with the pitchers of steaming water she had brought, Snow turned to look at Eric. He was leaning casually on the doorframe, a smirk still on his lips and a suspicious twinkle in his eyes.

"If you would excuse me sir, judging by the stench wafting under the door as I approached it earlier I would hope that they have plans to draw you a bath next. "

His eyebrows shot up and her cheeks began to burn. Thankfully the chambermaid saved her from her embarrassment.

"Oh, I filled the horse trough this morning for you, sir huntsman. You'd better be getting on your way, though, the horses were a bit thirsty. I think I and the hundreds of men inside this castle right now might be able to keep her safe now, dear. No need to stay outside the door."

Snow looked at Eric curiously and watched as a wall seemed to slam in his eyes. Had he been the one to take her up here? Had he really sat by her door all night? Did his heart beat speed when he heard her voice as well?

"A word with you in the hall before I go, lady"

Snow nodded and followed him a few steps into the hall.

"Do you remember what you were speaking to Duke Hammond about last night?"

Her spine straightened and her eyes flashed towards his. She would not be bullied into a position she did not desire.

"Yes, and I meant every word."

His eyes betrayed his emotions for a moment and she saw a worry fly from them, soon displaced by skepticism.

"Do you truly know what that would mean, though? Think of all of the people you could help."

"Exactly, I've done all I set out to. Now I want to serve the people _and_ know their names. I've never dreamt of being queen. I've dreamt of fields and forests and oceans, but no thrones. I will not budge on this, sir, and you are the last person I would have expected to challenge me."

His eyes softened and his hand reached for hers. When they touched she felt a spark and then sweet warmth that settled in her stomach. He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, his eyes closing briefly as he did so. He released her hand and began to walk away, not turning back to look at her as he spoke softly.

"I needed to know if my hopes were unfounded, that is all."


	2. Chapter 2

*I own nothing. *

It had been weeks since that day. Duke Hammond had taken two hours to convince that she was sincere in her desires, and to get him to accept the crown as rightfully his. William was harder. He proposed, like she thought he would, but even if she wanted to she could not accept. He needed to be available for alliances if needed. She knew in her heart that a woman would come along and make him happy, fill the missing piece in his heart that he has unsuccessfully tried to stuff her into. He was a good man; he would cherish his bride and be a warm, but stern father.

During the next few weeks the huntsman periodically showed up and wreaked havoc on her composure. He knew what he was doing, she was sure of that. He always wore a knowing smile, yet his eyes were still closed off from her. Her insides twisted and she struggled with the idea of speaking plainly to him about her feelings, and his.

After his father's coronation William helped her find a place to live. They found a small cottage, close to town but not quite in town. She was near the forests edge and loved hearing the fairy music at night. There was a small care takers home next to the cottage and she hired her chambermaid and moved her family into the little home. Her name was Ida, and her husband Benjin taught Snow how to keep chickens in line and what to plant when. She enjoyed helping him in the garden and with the animals and although she did most everything herself it was nice to have them around. She traveled into town often, bringing soup and bread that Ida made and blankets to the orphans and elderly.

Snow saw Eric often. He rented a room in town and would come by her home most nights after dinner. They would sit in the grass talking and watching the fairy's dancing in the forest near her home. Some nights he held her hand, some nights he kissed her as he was leaving. Most nights, though, they just sat and talked. Tension was building, but there was no release.

One spring day, Ida and Benjin had gone to Glaser to visit Ida's sisters and Snow was home alone. She was making bread, following Ida's directions precisely, and had been waiting for the loaf to rise when she heard a thump and grunt at the front door.

Snow felt her heart drop and ran to the door, finding Eric wiping away blood from his brow with a large dead turkey in his hands. He jumped at the sight of her and stepped back toward his horse.

"I didn't think you were home. Ida…"

She reached forward and grabbed the turkey from his arm and motioned for him to come inside.

"I'll hang this out back, are you selling it? You'd get a good price. Sit in one of the chairs in the kitchen; I'll get some bandages to clean you up."

She quickly returned with a small basin of water and some bandages and salve. First cleaning the wound she rolled her eyes when he hissed in pain.

"Tree branch?"

He nodded slightly and sighed. After cleaning the blood off his head the bleeding stopped and she lightly smoothed on the salve. Through this whole process she hadn't looked in his eyes, she was afraid to. Focused intently on the wound near his hairline she nearly jumped out of her skin when his deep voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Are you comfortable with me, Snow?"

Her hands froze for a moment and then, realizing she was done bandaging him, washed her hands in the basin while answering him.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be? I love you."

Stopping frozen with the water dripping from her hands, Snow willed the words back into her mouth. She slowly looked over to where he was sitting at the table. He stared at her intently, almost daring her to take it back. She slowly dried her hands off on her apron and took it off. She heard him stand behind her and soon felt his rough hands turning her shoulders. She looked up into his eyes, which were full of vulnerability and something else, something she couldn't quite place.

"Say it again."

Without a full seconds passing, she did feeling her heart lift and bloom as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you, huntsman."

"And I love you."

His lips crashed down on hers suddenly and she felt herself being backed up into the wall. She put one hand in his hair and another on his hip as she poured all of the tension of the last few weeks into that kiss. When they parted for air his forehead rested heavy on hers and his breath was warm on her face. Snow felt her lips turn up in a smile and a bubble of happiness rise up within her. She had been so worried about how to bring up her feeling to him, if she was even going to tell him at all. It seemed that she couldn't keep in her love for him if she tried. Eric pulled away and looked curiously at her face. After a moment a smile played on his lips and he lightly kissed her again.

"Thank you" He said when they parted for the second time.

"It doesn't seem I can help it..." She said with a slight giggle.

He brushed her hair back from her face and looked at her serenely and just as he began to lean in for another kiss the sound of banging came from her front door, soon followed by the sound of children's voices. Eric looked at her questioningly and kissed her lightly on the head before she could escape his embrace.

"I promised them bread…and there's a stew on the fire for them as well…"

She looked at him apologetically as he rubbed his face.

"Ms. Princess! Ms. Snow! I can smell your stew in there!"

"Please don't leave" she whispered as she took hold of his hands.

He gave her a quick passionate kiss that left her flushed and out of breath and began to stride towards the door.

"I would never leave you alone with barbarians such as this!"

"We aint barbarians Mr. Huntsman! We'll behave!" Were the cries from behind the door.

Snow chuckled as she put the risen bread into the oven and pulled out bowls and spoons for the children. She was struck for a moment when she saw Eric carrying little One-Leg-Jon over to the table and setting him down. This man who she loved so much she couldn't help but let the words fall from her tongue. He looked at her for a moment and gave her a sly wink, making her blush again.

At the end of the night, after they had eaten the turkey and bread with honey, Snow sighed and leaned back into Eric's arms. There were a few children who would stay with her when Ida was gone. There was Kate and Robert, who had an elderly aunt they lived with who was blind and bedridden. Then Two-Legs-Jon, Jamie and Amy who lived on the street most of the time. Eric had pulled out two of her fine mattresses that William had insisted on and laid them on the front room floor for the children to sleep on. They were a beautiful pile of quilts, pillows and soft hair and her heart constricted a little at the sight of them. Eric rubbed his lips along her temple and squeezed his arms around her a little tighter.

"I can't believe they keep coming back here, especially since you force them into those baths when they stay the night."

She smiled and leaned a little more into his chest.

"It makes them feel special, no matter how much they grumble. They actually like it; I always catch Robert trying to smell his hair."

He sighed heavily and kissed the top of her head before tucking it under his chin.

"We've not even been to bed and already we have five children…"

Snow giggled and sighed, knowing full well he was right.

*Thanks for reading guys! I really enjoyed writing this!*


End file.
